


She-Wolf

by Loup_Aigre



Series: McCall Tribe [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, warrior cora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loup_Aigre/pseuds/Loup_Aigre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora Hale in the McCall tribe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She-Wolf

 

Tumblr: [michicant123](http://michicant123.tumblr.com/)

DeviantArt: [michicant123](http://michicant123.deviantart.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Halla at me. I'm open for commissions and critiques.


End file.
